Vegeta's Wrath
by murderdeath21
Summary: When Vegeta killed himself in order to blow Majin Buu, he was sent to Soul Society as the second chance. He must become Shinigami and serve under Gotei 13! Starts at Soul Society Arc! Rated M for foul language and gore! No pairing for Vegeta! Two main character: Vegeta and Ichigo


******A/N: Howdy! This is my third crossover story! Yes, Vegeta's the main! He's my favorite character of all anime! :D Anyways, hope you enjoy the chapter.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Dragonball Z or Bleach! Enjoy the first chapter of Vegeta's Wrath!**

* * *

**Chapter 1: The Soul Society!**

"Trunks, take good care of Bulma- your Mama…" smiled Vegeta. He was in Super Saiyan 2 form with 'M' on his forehead; he had bled on his face because of Goku and Majin Buu he fought.

The kid who stood next to Vegeta and he stared at Vegeta. Trunks confused, "W- what do you mean by that, Papa? 'Take care of your Mama?'"

Vegeta sighed, "You guys go take shelter somewhere, far away. I fight alone against Majin Buu!"

"U- Uncle?" wondered Goten. He stood by Trunks while staring at Vegeta.

Trunks refused, "No way! We're going to fight too! Papa, you'll be killed fighting alone! If the three of us fight, we're sure to defeat him!" then he looked at Goten, "Right, Goten!?"

Goten nodded, "Yeah!"

Trunks glanced at his Father and smiled, "We're strong, you know!"

"No chance." said Vegeta, "No matter how many of us were to attack him… in the usual manner of fighting, anyhow… "

"Uncle! If the three of us fight, it'll be easy, easy!" said Goten.

"This isn't like you, Papa! Getting all pessimistic!" chuckled Trunks.

Goten nodded, "Yeah! Right, right! Uncle, you have to always like a big shot!"

"Yeah!" agreed Goten. Trunks and Goten covered their mouth because they thought they said something wrong to Vegeta.

"Trunks, from the time you were a baby," sighed Vegeta, "I've never once given you a hug, have I?" then he looked at Trunks, and smiled, "Let me hug you."

"P- Papa!" confused Trunks. "W- What is it, Papa?" He could feel that Vegeta actually hugged him which made Trunks blushed. "C- Cut it out! You're embarrassing me!"

Vegeta made a small grin, "Take care, Trunks…"

"Huh?" confused Trunks.

Suddenly, Vegeta chopped Trunks's neck to knock him out. "P- Papa!"

Goten shocked and ran to Trunks. "Trunks-kun!" then he stared at Vegeta and growled, "Uncle, how come!? How come you hit Trunks-kun!?" and he shook Vegeta's body. "How come!? How come you hit Trunks!? That's awful! That's awful, Uncle! Uncle! How come!?"

Finally, Vegeta had enough of Goten so he decided to punch in his gut to knock him out.

Piccolo had to land because he had a feeling that Vegeta wanted to ask him something so he went to Vegeta and stared at him until they heard Buu walked like a child with the dumb smile on his face.

Buu mumbled to himself while staring at Vegeta and Piccolo. "Who was it that hit me just now?"

"Take these two and get as far away as possible. Hurry." Demanded Vegeta as he walked past Piccolo while the Namekian picked Goten and Trunks up. "I'm counting on you, Piccolo."

Piccolo stared at Vegeta and sighed, "You intend to die, don't you?"

"Just tell me one thing" said Vegeta while staring at Buu walked toward him. "Once I die, will I be able to meet Kakarrot again in the Other World, or wherever?"

"At a time like this, it's not going to help for me to speak in consolation, so I'll tell you directly-" sighed Piccolo, "That's not possible. You've killed too many sinless people. When you die, your body will become nothing, and your spirit will be carried to a different world than Goku's. There, your spirit will be cleansed, your memory will be lost, and you will be changed into a new life form."

Vegeta chuckled, "Is that so? Too bad." Vegeta saw that Majin Buu was closing to him. "That's enough. Get going, and hurry!" demanded Vegeta.

Piccolo walked away from Vegeta. "Yeah." Then he flew away from Veget and Buu.

Fat Buu opened his palm aim at Piccolo, and cried, "Look here! I won't let you get away!"

"Hold it, Majin Buu!" cried Vegeta as he gestured his left hand, "You take on them after you've defeated me!" and chuckled, "Got that, you ugly balloon scum!?"

The stream blew out of the holes on Majin Buu's head, and scowled, "You said something bad about me again, didn't you!? Even though you're a wimp!" He caught the smirk of Vegeta's mouth. He growled, "You're a smart-aleck!" and he walked toward Vegeta. "You die, right now!" But he saw Vegeta smiled again, and he growled, "I'm really mad, you know!"

Vegeta chuckled, "I've figured out how to put you away, at last!"

"Huh?" confused Buu.

Vegeta concentrated into his body at one point as the bubble appeared around him. Majin Buu chuckled, "You're still so weak! Should I turn you into choco and eat'cha? Or maybe a cheese cracker?"

Vegeta chuckled, "In order to defeat you, I'm going to make sure you can't restore yourself, by blowing you to tiny bits!" then he got in thought, _'Farewell! Bulma... Trunks… and you, Kakarrot!' _

Finally, he released his full Ki around him. "AHHHHHHH!"

**BOOOOOOOOOOOM!**

He created a huge exploded around him and destroyed Buu. For Vegeta, he turned into stone himself and shattered the moment he hit on the ground.

* * *

(Bleach World- Soul Society)

The moment Vegeta opened his eyes, he saw that he was in the house and confused, "Ugh… Where am I?" He mumbled to himself.

"You're in Soul Society now," said the voice. Vegeta turned his head and saw the woman with black raven-haired sat on the chair next to the bed.

"Who are you?" asked Vegeta as he got up from the bed.

"Rukia…" said the girl. She was about teenager and she wore white dresses. "Who are you?"

Vegeta sighed, "Vegeta… What's Soul Society?"

"Soul Society is an afterlife world where people died from Living of the World. I guess you would call it 'Heaven' in your world."

'_Heaven? So this is not Hell?'_ thought Vegeta. Vegeta walked toward the outside.

"Where are you going?" asked Rukia.

Vegeta stopped as he glanced over his shoulder at Rukia, "I'm going to ask someone to bring me back to Earth for one day." replied Vegeta.

Ruka got up from the chair and sighed, "Sorry, you cannot go to Living of the World. However, in order to return to Living of the World, you must become Shinigami."

"Shinigami?" wondered the Saiyan.

"Shinigami are guardians of the souls who are going through the circle of transmigration." Explain Rukia, "Namely, they are 'balancers.' They exterminate Hollows who do evil in the World of the living; they ensure the safe crossing of souls- The Pluses who have lost their way after death- by giving them a Kenso. That's what I heard about them."

"Rukia and I are going to become Shinigami soon" said the voice. Vegeta turned his head and saw the red-haired ponytail guy behind him outside the door. "I'm Abarai Renji. You're Vegeta, right? Tell me how did you die?"

"Hmph, none of your business." said Vegeta.

"W-What did you just say?!" scowled Renji.

Vegeta chuckled, "I said none of your business, you fuckin' retard."

"Don't call me retard! I'm gonna kill you now!" growled Renji.

"Stop it, Renji!" cried Rukia.

"Anyways, I am going to be Shinigami," said Vegeta. "So I can return to Earth."

"Yes, you can go to Earth as long as you got permission" said Rukia.

* * *

(Later)

Few days later, they attended to academic to become Shinigami. Vegeta learned about Reiatsu, but it was similar to Ki. He also learned about Kido that was similar to Ki blast. He lost his powers since he died. Luckily, he already had Reiatsu anyways. He would need to learn how to release Reiatsu. He remembered something what Piccolo told him the day he died. Piccolo told him that he will go to different world from Goku, so he thought he would go to Hell, but instead he was given second chance so he was sent to Soul Society.

Vegeta had to attend to academy everyday so he can become Shinigami. He discovered the Gigai, and he learned that Gigai was an artificial body that allowed Shinigami to remain in the Living of the World and interact with Humans. Perhaps if he went in his Gigai when he returned to Living of the World then he could use his previous powers such as Super Saiyans, Ki, and etc.

One day, he would have to learn how to use wooden swords. He never used the sword before, but he knew his son named Trunks from the future knew how to use sword. He sparred with Abarai Renji after academy every day.

He was doing exercise training with the heavy weight, because he wanted to be better with swords, but he was interrupted by Renji.

"Vegeta!"

"What do you want, Renji?!" sighed Vegeta. He couldn't tell if Renji was happy or sad. He doesn't know what's up with Renji anyways.

"Rukia was adopted by Kuchiki Clan!" said Renji.

"I don't care about her. Leave me alone!" scowled Vegeta.

"She graduated the academy so she becomes Shinigami right away!" said Renji.

Vegeta widened his eyes and looked at Renji. "WHAT?! She's Shinigami now?!"

Renji nodded, "Yeah! If she becomes Shinigami then we must become Shinigami as soon as possible!"

Vegeta began to mumble to himself, "Damn it! I am supposed to be fucking Shinigami together with her! Fine! I'm going to become Shinigami soon. Damn the Kuchiki!"

* * *

**A/N: Finally! I just finished the first chapter! Yes, Vegeta is my main character on this story! Well, I need your help what I should do to put Vegeta in which rank and squad? I was thinking of put him as captain when Ichigo first entered Soul Society, but I was not sure... Anyways, I hope you enjoy this chapter!**


End file.
